Two Worlds: Dawn of the Planet of the Apes
by Weezy815
Summary: This is the story of the deaf Lily learning how to live after her friend Caesar crossed the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco and how she learned to cope with being immune to the Simian Flu.
1. Chapter 1

Disclosure: I own nothing of this sadly. The ideas all belong to those who created the original series. All that belong to me are my OC and the slight changes I may make here and there to the story. I do not plan on posting everything I have just yet because I want to see how people will respond to what I've written. This is a test chapter. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

I was ten when Gen-Sys claimed to have a cure for Alzheimers Disease. For many months they cured people, but eventually they began to get sick again because the cure was no longer working. The body began to attack the good cells hence bringing the Alzheimer's back. The Simian Flu came into existence when the apes at the facility broke out and ran to the Muir woods across the bridge. The news said to keep away from infected people because what they had was contagious and could kill us too. The drug had been tested on apes in the early stages so it was dubbed the Simian Flu.

That flu was the first time I saw someone die.

My neighbor had gotten the treatment and it had improved her vocabulary. The only reason she was able to get the treatment was because I was friends with the creator of the treatment. She'd been able to speak with me for some time before she began to forget words. It started out slow but eventually she couldn't speak with me at all. She became frail and tiny after the decline of the Alzheimer's treatment which left her vulnerable to catch the simian flu. Eventually, she died.

Shortly after she died, my mother got sick with the flu.

Father took us both to the CDC. His old girlfriend Ellie Cates said she'd always wanted to help keep people safe and she had set her mind on getting a job at the CDC. Dad had seen her in the news so he knew she worked there.

By some miracle, she was still alive and working to cure people as quickly as possible. Her determination to cure this wildly spreading flu came from her daughter falling ill. Her daughter Sarah was one of my best friends. I liked her because she wasn't afraid of me like most people.

Ellie took care of my mother and her daughter as much as she could but she was unable to cure her leaving the disease to take my mother from me.

I thought I would die that day.

Against my wishes, my father fell ill after my mother died. He and Sarah shared the same room.

I was eleven when my father and best friend died.

I was amazed I was still alive.

"_Why my family?_" I asked Ellie as I cried.

"_Why my daughter?_" she asked me as she cried.

For days we grieved the deaths of family before moving Ellie's things from CDC and going to her house. At her house she was running tests with some vials of blood she had with her. It didn't take too long to find out that the blood belonged to my parents. By mixing their blood together, she was able to make a mixture that was very similar to my own. She found out that by mixing the blood together, she was able to create a temporary cure. That explained why I was not catching the flu. She tested her own blood and found that she was somewhat immune but by adding my blood or the blood mixture to her own, she was able to increase the already existent antibodies.

The next day, she brought me to work with the blood mixture and gave everyone who was sick a dose of the mixture or my blood in the hopes that it would increase their immune systems. In the few days that followed, the people who received the blood began to show signs of improvement. Their fever went away and they were able to regain lost weight.

She brought me to work the day day and we found everyone dead. The CDC had caught on fire. Everyone burned inside. I was told the place burned because the doctors could not save the people inside and to prevent the disease from spreading, they destroyed everything.

.. .. ..

I was twelve when a doctor and his son found Ellie and me hiding out in an abandoned grocery store. They were looking for food like we had been, but we just camped close by so food would never be too far away.

They invited us to come stay with them in a compound they had created for themselves and the few living survivors they could find.

"I'm Malcolm," the doctor introduced himself. "And this is my son, Alexander."

"I'm Ellie and this is Lily."

"You two family?"

"No, we lost ours and bonded together," Ellie said wrapping an arm around me.

"Come stay with us. We have a colony in the making-"

"Ok. We'll come," she responded a little too eagerly. I think she was just happy to not be alone anymore.

Alexander looked at me from behind his father as I looked at him from behind Ellie. He waved at me, so I waved back. His hair was brown and short hidden under his hooded jacket, but his face was sweet.

.. .. ..

At the colony Malcolm had spoken about, were no less than fifty people like Ellie and me who had been hiding and trying to stay alive after the simian flu killed almost everybody. Despite the name I never blamed the apes for what had happened. It was unfair to them because humans had created the virus and given it to the apes.

That night Ellie and Malcolm were checking those who had been hurt and were tending to the injuries they had sustained.

I sat by myself in a doorway looking out over all the people who were still alive and was just happy to see that Ellie and I were not the only people still alive in San Francisco.

I didn't see Alexander walk over so his presence made me jump.

"Hi," he said shyly.

"_Hi_," I signed to him which caught him off guard. All we'd done was wave at each other so he didn't know I was deaf and Ellie hadn't mentioned anything. He didn't know what to say so I pulled the notepad and pen that Ellie had given me from my back pocket and scribbled something quickly.

_Please, don't be scared. I just can't hear what you have to say. I'm deaf. _

His mouth formed into a distinct 'O' shape as he handed the notebook back. On second thought, he held out his hand and asked for the pen. Then he scribbled something.

_I don't know sign. _

_It's ok. I can teach you. Just because I can't hear you doesn't mean I don't know what you're saying. Over the years, if I spend a long amount of time with a person I can read their lips and don't need sign as much. _

He gave me a look that said prove it. So I pointed over to his father and Ellie and watched Ellie speak about one of her patients legs.

"It's not broken but it is sprained…"

_It's not broken but it's sprained… _I scribbled down quickly.

"Show off," Alex teased her shyly. He scribbled another note. _How long have you been deaf? Was it an accident? _

_No. I've been deaf since birth. _

He nodded his head in understanding.

_I should warn you. Sign is not continuous like speech. When I speak, it is patchy. For example, you would say 'you and I will go to the store.' I would say 'you, me, store.' Make sense? _

He nodded.

_Here's the alphabet. _

The next seven years were spent teaching Alex sign language.

* * *

Please let me know what you think and if I should post more or not? Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been almost close to a year since I updated, but please let me explain myself. I started writing this fic before One Family the Rise fic. This is the one I have dedicated more time to, but I don't want to post too much for this one before I have finished writing the other one. Everyone has been so unbelievably patient that I figured I could post this much. Hope it's not too much of a disappointment.

Also, if you are still one of the original readers from last year, thank you for coming back and sticking with me.

* * *

We had gotten to the point where I hardly needed my notebook at all which was nice. It was just nice having someone understand me and not be afraid of me because I couldn't hear. It began to feel like the old days where my mom and dad just understood me.

"Good day?" he asked me with a full mouth.

"_You know I don't understand when your mouth is full._"

He gave me a sly smile. "I know." I playfully punched his shoulder.

"_Why you not speak?_" he asked me as he chewed not moving his mouth. Sign was a great way to speak without getting yelled out for having a full mouth. It's also convenient for having a full conversation across rooms without ever uttering a word.

"_Speaking hurts my throat. Also don't know how I sound. Might be ugly._"

"_Your voice could never be ugly._"

"_Yeah, it could._"

"_Speak, please,_" he begged me, holding his hands together.

Taking a deep breath I opened my mouth and attempted to speak. "No," I said hoarsely.

"_See you can speak._"

"_Not well._"

Alexander looked up at the doorway because his father must have just walked in. Turning, I saw he had.

"I like you kids. You can have fun but it's silent fun." We smiled at each other before laughing. "I hate to break up this happy moment, but I have some bad news."

"_Bad news_," Alex signed for me in case I didn't have time to read his father's lips which I didn't because I had turned back to my food.

"The fuel cells are two weeks from running out of fuel."

"_Fuel almost gone._"

"_What doing?_" I asked him.

"What are we gonna do for it, dad?"

Malcolm sat down at the table across from his son. "Well," he scratched his head. "There's this dam up in Muir Woods that we can use for power. We just have to get it unblocked and then maybe the city has a chance again for power."

"_Muir Woods!_" he signed excitedly.

"_No way!_"

"_Dad says dam in woods. Dam give power._"

"_Charge phone again?_"

"Maybe!" Alex exclaimed. It always made me smile to see him excited.

"Maybe what? You two sign too fast for me to understand."

I turned to face Malcolm and made the sigh for 'call me' and he understood that.

"It's been only ten years. Can't you live without your phone?"

"No," Alex answered for both of us. "We're coming right?" The nicest thing about Alex was that he signed everything he said whether or not I was in the room. It was his way of practicing when I was gone and his way of keeping me informed on all the goings on.

Malcolm sighed and scratched his head. "Well…no." He didn't need to sign because no was universal in any language. "_Dangerous_," he signed for me.

"W_ant things to disappear?_" I asked him.

"What? Slow down."

"_Want...things...disappear?_"

"You're going to take my things?"

"_Yes!_"

"So you two are threatening me so you can come?"

"Yes_._" I said. My speaking made Alex smile.

"OK! You can come!"

Alex and I high fived each other. "_Told you it would work,_" I signed to him.

"_I know. You win._"

"_Get things ready for tomorrow,_" Malcolm signed to us both.

"_You're better_," I told him slowing my sign pace so he could understand. "_Keep up good work._"

He smiled before ruffling my hair.

**.. .. .. **

That night I couldn't sleep because I was so excited about going to the woods again for the first time in years. That's where I'd said good bye to my best friend. Maybe after all these years, he was still there. After two hours of tossing and turning, I walked over to Alex's room and knocked on his door. I felt bad knocking on his door because he could hear me and couldn't tell me to open the door so he had to get up and physically open the door. I always thought I was interrupting something but he said I never was. Knocking made me feel worse because he couldn't knock on my door.

The door opened and he waved me in.

"_Couldn't sleep either?_"

At least I didn't wake him. "_No. What doing?_"

"_Drawing._"

"_Show._" There was little to appreciate in todays world, but the people who had found Ellie and me and Alex's drawings were what I looked forward to the most. He was the artist I wished I could be, but he insisted that my style was more realistic compared to his anime style drawing and that's why they were so different.

I sat on the bed next to his open book and saw me. I was sitting in a dining room chair signing something to his father who was sitting across the table.

"_This is me,_" I told him.

"_Yeah. Didn't have model._"

"_You drew this for me? From memory?_"

"_Good?_"

"_Always! Color would be nice._"

"_I'll get color later, ok?_"

Alex was too nice to me sometimes. By too nice I meant that he practically said he would brave going outside to get colored pencils or pastels just to color the picture for me. I could only imagine he'd do something like that for me because I was nice to him. He used to be bullied in school which made me glad I was homeschooled. It's not that I didn't want to go to public school, but the transition to no one knowing how to talk to me was worrisome for my parents, so they kept me at home.

"_Alex. It is beautiful without color._"

"_But I want to color it so I remember._"

"S_omething going to happen to me? Lily going to disappear?_"

"_No. Just in case…_"

Even after all these years he still had some trouble in telling when I gave him a hard time. "_Alex, I joke. You want draw, say so._"

He nodded. "_Now?_"

I sat back on the bed and leaned against the wall. "_Here ok?_"

He nodded again picking up the sketchbook and began scratching on the page. I don't remember how long I sat there but I eventually fell asleep.


End file.
